Dragon Slayer Troubles
by LucyXHeartifiliaXFan
Summary: Poor Lucy. She's stuck with all the Dragon Slayers she knows Plus the rest of Team Natsu. How is she going to survive? Is she going to have to go back home to deal with it? How will the rest of her friends respond to her being The Dragon Queen? Will romance blossom? Find out! Rated T For foul language!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Normal POV**

"No! No! No! No! NOOOOOOOOO!" The guild looks around trying to find what is the cause of this sound, only to see their beloved Celestial Mage hitting her head off the bar a letter in her hands. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams, not noticing the guild is silent listening to her whimpers. "My life is ruined!" She cries out.

"Lu-chan?" A short bluenette walks up, suddenly the guild doors slam open and in walks the 3 Dragon Slayers, a depressed aura above all 4 of the mages.

"Why me?" The Celestial Mage, Lucy Heartifilia, whimpers.

"Lu-chan? What's wrong?" The bluenette asking, desperately calling for her best friend's attention. The Celestial mage only cries and hands the letter to the bluenette, who reads the letter.

_**Dear Miss Heartifilia,**_

_**We apologize for the inconvience, but the Magic Council has decided to not only release the Dragon Slayer, Cobra, into your care, but also: the Dragon Duo of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, but also Rufus Lore, Minerva, Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Romeo Conbalt, Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Vastia, Laxus Dreyar, Hibiki Lates, and Eve Tearm. **_**(Did I spell Eve's last name right?) ****_We aprreciate your cooperation in this regard._**

_**P.S. You may bring any extras, and go where-ever you would like. We are trusting you to train these for we know who you truly are.**_

_**The Magic Council**_

The guild was so silent that every breath taken was heard. Until

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY LIFE IS RUINED!" Lucy screams, crying.

"When is everyone getting here?" Levy, the bluenette, asked.

"This afternoon." Lucy wails. "I got the notice this morning!" She cries, bashing her head off of the bar countertop, surprisingly leaving dents.

"Uh, Lu-chan, who are you really?" Levy asks, cautiously choosing her words.

"The Dragon Queen." Lucy mumbles so no one hears except the 3 Dragon Slayers who stiffen and run over to Lucy and bow, surprising the guild.

What was more surprising was what Laxus shouted.

"THAT WEAK BLONDIE IS OUR FUCKING QUEEN!?"

"I'M NOT WEAK! I CAN PUT YOUR ASS ON THE GROUND IN LESS THAN A MINUTE!" Lucy roars, to the surprise of the guild, the aura around her is obviously murderous.

"PROVE IT!" Laxus shouts running to the egde of the second floor, electricity surrounding him.

**Lucy's POV**

**So he wants to fight me huh? He's in for a surprise.** I smirk crouching low, suddenly "vanishing", when I just simply ran. As I ran, I took off the limiters. Tch. I had to look weak so I wouldn't be hunted. How the council found out I was the Dragon Queen is beyond me. I stop behind Laxus, sending him soaring off the 2nd floor balcony with a single punch. I stand where he formarly was, a grin in place.

"Still want to challenge me, Sparky?" I ask.

"Lucy. Stop. The Queen should know better than to fight with those she rules over." A voice speaks throughout the guild. Onii-san!

"NII-SAN!" I shout, jumping off the second floor, spinning so I do a summersault, then I jump up and run to the doors in less time than you can say "eh?" I pry the doors apart and tackle my brother, Rufus. He calls himself Rufus Lhor. But he's actually Rufus Heartifilia. My big brother.

"Hello Lucy-nee." Rufus smiles down at me, as I am currently clinging to his arm, wriggling like Happy with fish in the air. **(In this fan fiction, Rufus is going to be Rufus Heartifilia, don't like it, stop reading it!)** "Want to hear Sting and Rogue's reactions to the letter. We all got a copy, except for your guild, I think." I nod, yanking my poor brother by his shirt to the kitchen.

"Anyone bugs me and my brother, I'll freeze you all to the deepest, darkest pits of hell." I threaten, my aura actually not agreeing with my words, as I was seemingly surrounded by flowers and birds and sunshine.

"HAI!" The guild replies as I slam the kitchen door shut and lock all the exits before placing a sound-proof barrier around the room.

"Now what were their reactions?" I ask, rather eagerly. Rufus holds up two lacrimas.

"Who do you want to see first? Sting or Rogue?" He asks. I tilt my head before I hold up a 1, signifying Sting.

**The recorded Lacrima video**

"**Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Minerva. Report to my office at once." Sabertooth's master boomed throughout the guild. Once said mages were in the office, Jiemma pulls out a letter and reads:**

**Dear Jiemma,**

**We apologize, but the Magic Council is ordering Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Minerva, and Rufus Heartifilia will be reporting to Lucy Heartifilia in Fairy Tail for special Training. They will be following Lucy Heartifilia's orders, as she is technically the strongest mage in Fiore. She will explain to them if she wishes. Send no other mages than these four.**

**The Magic Council"**

"**Blondie's stronger than us?!" Sting scoffs. "But we get to see Lucy!" He sings, dancing around the room, not noticing the Lacrima that Rufus is holding recording the events.**

**End recording. **

"Pffft...AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I fall on the floor laughing at Sting's stupidity.

"Now Rogue's. His was harder to catch, but I got it."

**Second Recording**

"**YAY! LUCY!" Rogue jumps up and down in his apartment.**

"**We get to see Fairy-san?" Frosch asks.**

"**YES!" Rogue screams! Frosch jumps up and down with his master.**

"**Lucy! Lucy! Lucy!" Rogue chants, packing his things in a hurry.**

**End recording**

By the end of this one, I'm crying, and I disable the sound-proof barrier, grabbing the two lacrima, stepping out of the kitchen still crying and laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR QUEEN!?" Four voices chorus. I turn around to see Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy, and Natsu. All with looks and intent to kill my precious brother.

"STOP!" I roar, causing the four mages to flinch and drop to their knees. "I decree that anyone who lays a finger on my brother. They deal with punishment 1 MILLION times worse than Master Makarov has ever come up with COMBINED!" I scream, stressing the million and combined, causing even the great TITANIA to shiver. "Understood?" I ask, a little more calm. They nod and run


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy's POV**

"This goes for ANYONE in this guild." I add, making eye contact with every single guild member, walking up to the second floor balcony, hiding from the approaching noises. I hide behind Laxus to hide my scent from the frenzied Sabertooth and Blue Pegasis mages bursting through the guild doors, causing me to giggle. Lyon taking up the rear, running to his beloved Juvia.

"Where's Lucy!?" They all scream. The guild roars in laughter. "Where is she!?" They scream again. I pause and take a deep breath, slowly approaching the balcony.

"Who here wants to see my transformation to my Dragon Queen outfit?" I ask, my voice louder than Masters's, making him step out of his office, curious to see what the uproar is about. I nod, assessing how many are nodding their heads yes. I stand on the railing and take a step out, causing the guild to scream, thinking I'm going to fall. I keep my eyes closed in concentration while Rufus-nii shuts everyone up.

"Requip: Dragon Queen's Armor!" I shout, taking small steps to the middle of the guild. I hear gasps as my usual mini-skirt and tank vanish, leaving a blood red skirt, fish nets snaking their way up my legs with a small pair of leggins underneath. My shirt changes to a pitch black, scaley, armored tube top. My hair changes from blond to a golden yellow, my brown eyes changing to blazing scarlet. My hair, curly for once, reaching my waist. I feel a small pressure on the top of my head, stating the crown, golden with jewels encrusting the top, has appeared. I suddenly fall after my transformation is complete, scaring the entire guild, even Master. I decide to play with them and let my body become limp as I accelerate towards the ground. At the very last second, I twist my body, landing with one leg up **(A/N: Kind of like how a guy is when they propose)**, my head facing the ground, barely panting. I slowly stand up, my head still facing the ground.

**Normal POV**

Lucy stands there, in the middle of the guild, slowly rising from the ground. She lifts her head to reveal her heart-shaped face holding a smirk.

"You guys really thought that the Dragon Queen would allow herself to get hurt?" She asks, sarcasm heavily laced in her voice. She suddenly starts laughing. "Now, I will take roll-call" she sneers roll call, causing the guild to laugh. "Everyone I call shall wait outside of the guild because there is only one place that I know of that will accomidate all of us." She grins.

"Where's that, Lucy-san?" Wendy asks.

"I'm going home." She smirks, causing the guild to wonder what she's talking about. "We are going to the Heartifilia estate." She clarifies.

"When did you get it back?!" Natsu screams.

"I said I was going to buy it back. The Magic Council bought it for me and sent me the deed. Seems they assumed I would be returning home with my new pupils." She adds, chuckling.

"Now. Sting Eucliffe." She calls.

"Blondie." Sting sneers.

"You're blond too. And respect your Queen. Rogue Cheney." She says, turning away from Sting.

"My Queen." Rogue bows.

"Rufus-nii is here. Minerva?" She calls.

"What are you saying, Rufus-nii?" Minerva asks.

"He is my brother. Erza is here. Natsu is here. Gajeel is here. Wendy is here. Romeo is here. Gray's here. Lyon?" She calls.

"I'm talking to my precious Juvia-chan!" Lyon snaps.

"Laxus is here. Hibiki?" Lucy calls.

"Here, my Lucy." Hibiki says, trying to stand next to Lucy.

"Eve?" Lucy calls, pushing Hibiki away.

"I am here, can I call you nee-chan?" Eve asks. Lucy smiles.

"Levy. You are coming. So is Freed, Evergreen, Bixlow, Lisanna, the exceeds, Juvia. Master is there anyone else you want me to train?" Lucy asks, turning to her Master, that no one noticed, surprising the room.

"Hmmmm. Bisca, Alzack, Asuka." He states, walking away.

"Understood. Now then. LISTEN UP!" Lucy roars, causing the guild to turn to her wide-eyed. "ALL THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES THAT WERE CALLED, PACK UP AND BE AT THE TRAIN STATION IN 2 HOURS! THOSE WHO ARE NOT FAIRY TAIL, FOLLOW ME. YOU WILL REST AT MY APARTMENT." She yells, causing the guild to scramble. She smiles at the non-Fairy Tail members, waving her hand, causing them to trot after her. She chuckles. "I'm not THAT scary, am I?" She asks, catching a glimpse of their frightened faces. They shake their heads quickly.

"Now, I want you all to treat each other equally while we are at the Heartifilia estate. I will be placing rules and ruins down one I arrive. I will be going ahead of everyone to prepare everything. I will be back in about an hour an half. Just relax in my home until I return." Lucy says, unlocking her door and leading them inside. "I shall see you soon." She says, suddenly vanishing.

**~~Time Skip~~ Too lazy to describe what was done**

Lucy pops back in an hour and 15 minutes later, scaring the mages in her apartment, causing her to fall over laughing. "You should've...pfft...seen...ahahahaha...your faces!" She chokes out in between the fits of giggles.

"Let's go wait at the train station. I buy you guys lunch." she says, leading them out of her apartment. The mages behind her follow silently, wondering where their luggage went.

"Lucy-san?" Eve asks timidly.

"Yes, Eve?" Lucy asks, tilting her head.

"Where are our things?" He asks, shuffling and looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry. I brought them with me to the estate. Erza's luggage will take up a whole cart by itself. I don't want to waste a ton of money." She chuckles. "It's already in your guys' rooms." She adds, smirking at their dumbfound expressions as she drinks her milkshake.

"Where the hell did you get that milkshake?" Rufus asks.

"Why, nii-sama?" Lucy asks, looking at him with a curious gaze.

"You aren't sharing with me!" Rufus pouts, causing his guildmates to look at him like he was some strange science experiment.

"Rufus.." Minerva began.

"Actually..." Sting said with a dumbfounded expression.

"Pouts?" Rogue finishes.

"He does more than that." Lucy smirks, whacking her brother on the head, causing him to whine. Minerva sweatdrops at this.

"He whines too?!" Sting and Rogue shout in unision. Lucy chuckles.

"Much more than that." She says. "Oh, Sting, Rogue." She sings, sickingly sweet, causing Sting and Rogue to hug each other out of fear.


	3. Author's Notice

I have a poll up to tell who Lucy is going to end up with. I will have the poll up until 7/19/13. Please go to the poll on my page. I would appreciate it. But if you vote in comments, warning that I really don't look at them that much. But I will try. I hope you all vote for who you want!


	4. Chapter 3

**So, before I go into my next chapter let's go see who people want Lucy to end up with, ne?**

**So for comments, so far, there is:**

**Gray-1**

**Sting-1**

**Rogue-1**

**Now let's go to my poll.**

**Rogue-15**

**Sting-7**

**Laxus-7**

**Gray-6**

**Cobra-5**

**Gajeel-3**

**Hibiki-3**

**Freed-2**

**Eve-1**

**Lyon-1**

**Looks like we have some ties. Keep the votes up. I think instead I'll close the poll on the 12th. Keep up the votes! Don't want any ties to appear!**

**Lucy: Rogue's winning! Surprises do exsist.**

**Me: Lucy, how did you get here?**

**Rogue: We are all here. Have been since you said our names.**

**Me: Oh. *giggles* I didn't realize.**

**All the guys: *facepalms***

**Me: Sorry?**

**Mira: Make Lucy end up with Rogue! No Laxus! No Sting! Blond babies *fangirls***

**Me: I never called you Mira! You don't even have a big part in this story! It's all on Lucy!**

**Lucy: R&R! Author-chan does not own Fairy Tail! I can just imagine the situations I'd end up in if she did. *runs***

**All guys together: ENJOY! DROP A COMMENT! *fights***

**Lucy's POV**

Seeing Sting and Rogue hug each other is funny. I stop walking, bent over in laughter. Rufus chuckles with me.

"Now, Sting. Rogue. You two are getting one warning. Do not fight with any of the other mages unless I have a battle. If you do, Weekly Sorcerer is going to have a fun time writing a new article." I pause smirking.

"What do you mean?" Minerva asks. I look at Rufus and fall over laughing, tears coming out of my eyes.

"My memory can't forget that." Rufus says, bent over, hand clasped on my shoulder, trying to get his laughter under control. After about 20 minutes, with 25 minutes to get to the station, Rufus-nii and I finally can breath and we stand up straight, walking to the station with everyone trailing behind us, curious about our reactions. I ignore their muttering as I step up to the ticket booth.

"I need about 3 carts. To the Heartifilia Korzen property. And 28 tickets." I say, ignoring the sweat drops.

"That will be 500,000 jewels." the ticket man says. I barely pause as I hand him the proper amount of money. I turn around at the scent of the new arrivals.

"Yo, minna!" Lucy exclaims, pulling everyone to the train. They put Fairy Tail's belongings in two of the carts and pulled everyone to the third.

**Normal POV**

She plops down for about 5 minutes before her face turns a rather interesting shade of red and green. Rufus sits on her right and Rogue sits on her left. Across her sits Sting, Laxus and Erza. Suddenly a bright pink light engulfs the room. Once the light settles down, a man sits in front of Lucy.

"Wess." Lucy chokes out.

"Here, M'Lady." the man says, handing her a pill. Lucy takes the pill and drinks the water that appears next.

"Papa." Sting chokes out. "Is that really you?" He asks, sounding so much like an abandoned child. "I thought I'd managed to kill you." He adds.

Lucy looks at the man, and they both burst out laughing.

"Wess, return. I am fine now. That damn curse all Dragon Slayers have is finished till I get on the next form of transportation." Lucy says. "Although I get motion sickness times 200." She grumbles, not paying attention to the fact that all the Dragon Slayers can hear her. Even Erza heard what she said and is currently holding in the chuckles.

"Poor Lucy." Erza says, causing Lucy to look up curiously.

"Eh?" Lucy asks.

"Motion sickness times 200? That's gotta suck. So therefore Poor Lucy." Erza clarifies. Lucy blushes and curls up into her brother.

"Even that pill I took doesn't take care of it all." Lucy grumbles from her brother's lap. Suddenly she screams. "LILLITH!" Lucy yells, causing a maroon exceed to pop out from behind her feet, a mischievious grin upon the exceeds face. Everyone in the booth sweatdrops while watching Lucy lecture her exceed on no to tickle her feet, especially while she is on transportation.

"Feet?" Rogue, Sting, and Laxus ask at the same time, causing Lucy to curl up next to her brother with her feet tucked under her ass.

**Lucy's POV**

It's fact to everyone to know that I am ticklish on my sides, but no one but my exceed Lillith and my nii-sama knows that I am ticklish on my feet, and now I just told Erza, Rogue, Laxus and Sting. This is not going to end well for me.

"Nii-sama. Protect me." I whimper, not liking the gazes from the other inhabitants in this booth.

"You are on your own little sis." Rufus chuckles. I jump up and suddenly run out of the booth, diving behind Levy-chan screaming at the top of my lungs:

"**SAVE ME LEVY-CHAN! I CAN'T GET TORTURED. I CAN'T DIE YET! NO ONE CAN TOUCH MY FEET!"**

I suddenly look up to find Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Hibiki, Lillith, Happy, Pantherlily, Lector, Fro, and Asuka grinning at me, hiding behind Levy-chan. I whimper and run out of that booth and into the next one, hiding behind Eve, yelling:

"**EVE, IF YOU SAVE ME I'LL GO ON A DATE WITH YOU. DON'T LET THEN TICKLE ME TO DEATH! I'M STILL TOO INNO..." ** I cut myself off, cowering behind Eve, hoping that the fact that I will take him out on a date will save me from being tickle-tortured. I cry and whimper from my spot, curled up, watching Eve protect me from those who wish to ravage my poor feet and sides.

"Thank you, E—bleh!" I suddenly stop talking as the train starts moving. "Damn – blehgh. Transportation." I throw up, managing to get my head out of the window jusst in time. After vomiting my breakfast, I curl up with my feet once again under my ass as I lay my head on Eve's lap, cursing this damn thing people call transportation. I curse the person that invented the train.


	5. Author's Notice 2: POLL RESULTS

**Gomen! Here are the results for who will end up with Lucy. I am going to take the top three and make it interesting and have it be a love square tee hee see what I did? Enjoy the results!**

**1st Place: Rogue with a total of 21 Votes**

**Author (Me!): Rogue, any comments?**

**Rogue: Not interested.**

**Me: Not even in Lucy? ~grins when Rogue blushes~**

**2nd Place: Tied for second is Sting and Laxus with 10 votes each!**

**Me: Sting, Laxus? Any comments?**

**Sting and Laxus: HAVE A TIE BREAKER I CANNOT TIE WITH THAT LOW LIFE! ~fights~**

**3rd Place: Yet another tie: Gray and Cobra with 8 votes each.**

**Me: Any comments?**

**Gray: Why didn't I win? I'm Lucy's best friend! ~goes into emo corner and cries~**

**Cobra: No comment**

**4th place is a 5 way tie: Gajeel, Hibiki, Lyon, Freed, and Natsu!**

**Me: Comments? ~Hides from the potential fight~**

**Natsu: Ice Princess got more votes than me ~Goes and destroys a city~ AND I got tied with Metal Face!? ~starts crying~**

**Gajeel: Who the hell thinks I'd be a good couple with bunny girl!? I'LL TEACH THEM A LESSON TO TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY LEVY! ~growls at writer for making him say that~**

**Hibiki: Can't we let our beloved Lucy-chan choose?**

**Lyon and Freed: HOW DID WE GET INVOLVED?!**

**5th place is a tie between Eve and Erza!**

**Me: Comments? ~smiles politely at Erza.~**

**Eve: Lucy is my sister! I am glad I did not win.**

**Erza: LUCY IS MY SISTER I HARBOR NO OTHER FEELINGS THAN THAT! WHOEVER VOTED ME IN SHALL BE PUNISHED! ~brandishes sword threateningly.**

**Me: Well, there ya have it! The next chapter will be up within a few days. Please sit tight! THE VOTING POLL IS OVER, NO OTHER VOTES ACCEPTED FOR THIS STORY AT THIS TIME!**


	6. Chapter 4

**~~Outside Heartifilia Estate~ Lucy's POV**

"Welcome to my home." I say, bowing to my houseguests. I stand up and start walking. "If you don't want to get lost, I suggest you keep up with me." I call over my shoulder. I walk up the stairs, keeping the elegance that I had ingrained in my memory as a child.

"Lucy-chan. You haven't forgotten a single lesson?" Rufus-nii asks. I shake my head, grinning.

"How could I? Momma and Daddy made me practice until my feet were practiclly bleeding." I giggle. I pause, Rufus-nii, your room. Still the same. I get two rooms though." I pause, giggling. "The master and my original room." Rufus groans causing me to let loose all the laughter that was boiling up inside of me, throwing my head back with my blond hair following my movements.

"Dinner is at 7 p.m." I say. "Dress to impress Momma and Daddy." I giggle, tilting my head, reminding him of when I was only 5 years old. He sighs and nods. I clap my hands and move on.

"This is one of my rooms. You can come find me in either this room, my other room, or the library. This is Eve's room. Remember. Dinner. 7 p.m. If you are late, you will not like it." I grin slyly.

~~**Timeskip: 7 p.m.~~**

Sitting at the table while my spirits try to serve us is something that is quite amusing to watch. Virgo threatened to tie me to a chair if I didn't let them serve us, causing the group to sweatdrop. I should be used to it, however. Suddenly a knock brings me out of my trance. Realization dawned on me that it must be Cobra.

I stand, muttering an "Excuse me." and walk swiftly to the front door. I open the door and smile at Lahar and Dranbalt.

"Hello." I say to the two Rune Knights. "Please, come in." I say, bowing, careful of my breasts.

"If you don't mind, we are just dropping off Cobra. All I can say is good luck. He's tricky." Lahar says, smiling. I grin back.

"You really think the Dragon Queen will be fooled easily?" I ask looking up from my still bowing position. I stand up and grab Cobra, before any one can react, he tries to escape. I smirk and slap his ass. "Na ah ah." I say, wagging a finger at him, as if scolding a child. "Try to escape and it will be worse punishment." I say with such a sweet tone that Lahar and Dranbalt shudder. They know that sweet tone all too well. I giggle and drag him, screaming, into the house. "Bye Bye, Lahar, Dranbalt." I say waving with one hand while my other hand is clasped on the back of Cobra's neck.

I lead Cobra to the dining room, throwing him onto a chair.

"Virgo~" I sing. Virgo pops in front of me. "Tie Cobra down so he doesn't escape? He's going to have to be punished for trying to escape me the moment he got here." I say in a singsong tone. Virgo nods, a sadistic grin on her face.

I sit back in my place as I continue eating, as if oblivious to Cobra's screams. I snicker when he finally sits down, his hair in the most girly fashion ever. The group stares at me.

"Good Job Virgo!" I scream, causing half the group to wince, myself included. The group sweatdrops, causing me to giggle. "Now, for everyone here, this is only a fraction of what will happen to you if you choose to ignore me and what I tell you to do. Understood?" I ask in a sickingly sweet tone.

"DON'T TRUST THAT TONE!" Rufus-nii screams.

"Rufus!" I shout, glaring at him. "Don't make me give you a hair cut!" I growl. Rufus cowers into the chair.

"Holy..." Minerva states.

"Shit..." Sting mutters.

"Rufus..." Rogue continues in an amused tone.

"Is..." Natsu states.

"Actually..." Erza yells.

"SCARED!?" The group screams, causing me to wince.

"EARS!" I scream.

"Lulu, you okay?" Rufus asks, standing next to me in a flash. I nod slowly. He sighs and sits back down.

"Lulu?" Minerva asks.

"Nickname." I state, covering my ears to attempt to block out the screams.

"HE COMES UP WITH CUTE NICKNAMES?!" Minerva screeches. I nod, still covering my ears. I screams.

"STOP SCREAMING!" I roar, sounding like the Dragon Queen that I am. "Dinner is over. Go to bed. I'm waking everyone up one at a time to see how much I need to train you. So sleep and stay in your bedroom until I come for you." I say, picking Cobra up and tossing him on my shoulder like a potato sack and walk to his room making sure to put an enchantment around, stating that he can only leave if I say he can and I am right beside him. Cobra groans. "Go to bed, Cobra. You'll need it." I say, walking off.

I step into my mother's room, now my room, and sigh.

"Momma. What am I supposed to do? You were a much better Queen than I!" I cry out. Sobbing, I turn around to see Rufus-nii standing in the doorway. I wipe my eyes. "Nii-sama." I whisper. He nods and walks over to me, giving me a hug.

"Mom would be proud of you." He whispers, rubbing his hand in soothing circles. I hiccup and nod. "Do you need anything?" He asks. I nod. "What?" He asks.

"Shadows." I whisper, giggling slightly. "I know you are there Rogue." I call out, giggling with the occasional hiccup. I chuckle seeing Rogue's red face. Rufus-nii-sama immediately take a snap shot and hands it to me. I chuckle and stash it with my other blackmail tools. Rogue walks over and wraps me into a hug immediately. I sob, grabbing onto his shirt, soaking it in tears and snot, but he didn't complain. He just let me cry it out. Cry it out until I fall asleep.

**Rufus's POV**

I chuckle seeing the position Rogue is in. He's stuck with my little Lucy-nee clinging to him, snoring lightly.

"Want some help?" I ask him, politely. He nods once.

I walk over and grab ahold of Lucy and try to pry her off of him, but to no avail. She keeps on clinging. Jeez._ Why does she have to have a death grip?_ I wonder. Rogue chuckles and stands up, carrying her like a newly wed bride. He walks over to the bed and lays her down and tries to take a step back, but she yanks him forward in her sleep. She curls up in a circle, laying next to Rogue.

"Just let her sleep. Looks like you are going to be the first one to have your reflexes tested. Let me warn you. She has a killer kick. No joke." I say. Rogue nods, his face paling even more. I walk out of the room and retire for the night, mentally preparing myself for what awaits me in the morning.


	7. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, my lovely readers! If anyone has any questions for me, just PM me and I will hold a Q&A session every few chapters!**

**Lucy:Author-chan! ~glaring at poor Missalynne(Me)**

**Me: Yes, Lucy-chan? ~quivering voice, body shaking, hiding~**

**Lucy: YOU MADE ME SLEEP NEXT TO ROGUE! ~blushes~**

**Me: Would you rather Sting or Laxus? Or Cobra? Gray? Natsu? Freed? Bixlow? ~counts off all the males in Fairy Tail~**

**Lucy: MISSALYNNE! ~Chases weilding a strange looking katana~**

**Me: YIKES! HAPPY HELP ME! ~hides, giving Happy a fish.~ Save me and I'll give you all the fish you want! ~bribes~**

**Happy: AYE SIR! ~takes Missalynne and flies up high~**

**Mira: Missalynne-chan does not own Fairy Tail. Although if she did, I would be in matchmaker heaven ~fangirls~**

**Sting: Enjoy!**

**~~Next Morning: Normal POV~~**

"RUFUS!" rings out across the entire estate. Rufus Lhor Heartifilia hides in his closet. He does not want to face the wrath of his younger twin at 5:30 in the morning. The door to Rufus's bedroom bursts off its hinges in the effort of his younger twin, Lucy Star Heartifilia, had put forth in the attempt to murder her elder brother. She was not pleased with him nor what he had done.

**~~Flashback:1 hour previous: Lucy's POV~~**

I woke up, stretching my arms languidly. Then I groan remembering that I have dragon slayers and other mages to test. I look to my left and see Lillith curled up, but I feel something pressing against my back. _Must be Natsu._ I assume. I roll over to be met with red eyes. _Rogue._ I scream.

"LUCY KICK!" I yelp, catching Rogue off guard and send him flying into the wall. "Restore." I mutter, fixing the wall.

"Rufus was right. You do have a killer kick." Rogue mutters in a daze.

"Rufus-nii-sama made you sleep next to me?" I ask, a murderous aura starting to build up around me.

"Hai." Rogue mutters, cowering into a small ball. I pause, take a picture and put it in my blackmail box, then run out of the room, fully intent on murdering my older twin.

**~~End of flashback: Still Lucy's POV~~**

"RUFUS! I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE!" I scream, silently fading into the shadows. I slip into the closet where my nii-sama is hiding from me. I watch him, cowering, drenched in sweat. _I think I'll have some fun with this._ I grin and gently blow on the back of Rufus's neck. He shivers and looks around while I giggle internally.

"Boo." I whisper. I had placed a recording lacrima outside his door cuz this is going to be too fun to miss. This will be our morning entertainment at breakfast. Rufus screams and jumps out of the door without opening it, causing a Rufus-shaped hole to appear. I burst out laughing, solidifying, and open the door. Rufus is currently cowering on his bed. The recording lacrima high in the air where he can't reach it.

I jump up leisurely and grab the recording lacrima and turn it off, stuffing it inside my bra.

"Rufus-nii! You're first!" I say in a sickingly sweet, singsong voice. Rufus gulps and nods. He stands up and goes to get dressed.

"I'll meet you at the field." He mutters, obviously not trusting his voice. I giggle and fade into the shadows, appearing moments later at the field. I sit, my shorts rising up a little. I shrug and requip into my Dragon's Queen Armor. Only, instead of wearing my skirt, I'm wearing black, skintight pants and a pair of steel-toe combat boots. After 10 minutes, Rufus-nii appears. I nod and grin.

I run up to him and scream a battle cry.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" I yell, aiming my attack at him, expecting him to dodge it. He knows not to make me forget any of my moves because I will murder him._ Not like I haven't nearly killed him before. He made me forget my favorite attack and I made him restore it._

Rufus moves at last second, just missing the roar.

"Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!" I scream, ramming into Rufus.

**Normal POV**

Lucy is attacking rapidly, not giving her brother a chance to attack or defend. After about an hour, Rufus collapses, his body sporting bruises, burns and his hair singed short. He received an indirect hair cut from his sister.

Lucy smiles at her work and heals her brother, but doesn't restore his hair.

She carries her brother to his room before running off to get Minerva.

"Minerva!" She sings, grabbing the unsuspecting mage. "Your turn."

Minerva and Lucy go to the field where the process repeats.

**~~Timeskip: too lazy to describe all of the battles~~**

"BREAKFAST!" Lucy screams, her shout echoing through the entire estate. Everyone runs towards the dining room, trying to get there fast. Lucy giggles watching the stampede.

"I have some entertainment for us." She giggles, once everyone sits down.

"What kind of entertainment?" Minerva asks.

"The kind that makes you loose respect for Rufus-nii." She replies with a wide grin, pulling out the recording lacrima. She tosses it up in the air and a hologram appears, displaying Rufus, running to his closet, screaming, being silent for about 10 minutes, then bursting through the door, leaving the imprint of his body behind. Sting, Rogue, and Minerva glance at a red-faced Rufus. He ducks and hides under the table.

"In my defense. She is really scary." He states. "Scarier than Minerva when she's in a completely happy-go-lucky-girly-girly-giggly-and-all-that-shi t-mood." He adds, causing Minerca and Lucy to scowl at him.

"Virgo!" Lucy sings, "Nii-sama needs punishment!" Everyone watchs as Cobra looks at Rufus with a sympathetic glance as he is dragged off by Lucy's spirit. After everyone eats they listen to what his screams are actually saying.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO THE ASSHOLE! DON'T RAPE ME! RAPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE! LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYY!I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" He screams, over and over. Lucy grins. Lucy then tilts her head, looking at her pupils.

**Normal POV**

"So, I know what everyone needs to work on. Laxus, you need to have a little more control on your temper while you fight. Bixlow, you should work on your physical strength. Freed. You need to work on your physical strength as well. Evergreen. You need to work on your anger issues. Asuka is playing and I want to talk to you Alzack and Bisca in private about something, later. Bisca, you could probably use some help in the physical training. Alzack. You as well. Erza. You need to control your temper. Natsu. Destructiveness. Gray. Some of your Ice Make's are weak. I will help you with that. Gajeel, your ego needs major improvement. Wendy. I will help you with your powers and your physical training. Romeo, same as Wendy. Sting, you need help with that ego and your powers. And intelligence. Rogue, you could use some help with your powers. Lyon. Ice make needs improvement. Hibiki. ~Lucy pauses and sighs~ You need help with everything but intelligence. Eve, you could use help with physical training. Levy, you could use some help with your physical strength and I can help you with your solid script magic as well. Lisanna. I can help you and Juvia with that as well. Rufus needs help with everything but intelligence. And Minerva. You could use help in everything but your magic and intelligence. Cobra, you need help with your timing and focus. And Minerva. Have you told him you like him?" Lucy asks with an innocent smile on her face. Rufus had appeared just as Lucy started talking about what everyone needs to improve. Minerva has a blush on her face and Lucy takes a picture, giggling.

"How did you know?" Minerva asks.

"I heard your thoughts."Lucy replies, giggling. Cobra grunts in agreement with Lucy.

"Damn..." Minerva mutters.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to have some RoLu action as well as the second place StiCy and LaLu. RoLu wins the race though. It's just going to be interesting to use a couple other pairs to spice things up.**

**Lucy: I really have to flirt with Yucky Sting and Laxus?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Sting: I'm not yucky. Missa-chan thinks I'm hot.**

**Lucy: Missa-chan? ~looks at me~**

**Me: ~looks away whistling~**

**Rogue: Missa-chan does not own Fairy Tail. If she did, not only would Gray and Lyon strip, but Natsu, Laxus, Gajeel, Me, Sting, Hibiki, Freed, and Mavis knows who else, would also be stripping most of the time. ~runs away a blush on his cheeks~**

**Me: You forgot one thing. Makarov wouldn't be an old pervert. He would be a young hottie pervert! ~grins~**


	8. Chapter 6

**Me: No one has any questions for me? ~goes into emo corner muttering "no one likes me. They only like my stories. They don't want any clarifications" over and over again~**

**Lucy: It could be, Missa-chan, that you explain everything too good?**

**Me: ~cries~**

**Mira: Enjoy! ~hands me a chocolate milkshake only for Lucy to steal~**

_Italics=an action during dialogue or thoughts_

**Normal POV**

"Bisca. Alzack. Can you please come with me?" Lucy asks, standing up gracefully. Bisca and Alzack follow suit, walking behind Lucy as Lucy walks towards her father's study. She sits on her father's desk and looks at the couple in front of her.

"As you may know about me being the Dragon Queen. I have the ability of taking one child, at least, and training him/her to become an elemental Dragon Slayer. In return of that child becoming almost like my daughter, but she will not be." Lucy adds, noticing the terrified looks on the parent's faces. "It's painless. She will not be harmed. You see, and you two will be the only ones knowing this, but I have a Dragon Form, with me being the Queen of the Dragons. I need a way to blend in with my subjects." Lucy explains. "And I was wondering if you would want me to train Asuka to become the Elemental Dragon Slayer. Under my supervision." She says. "I can teach both of you some elements of Dragon Slayer Magic, if you want and that would make you feel comfortable." She adds quietly.

"Lucy, let me and Bisca talk about it tonight. And we will talk with Asuka and see if she wants to." Alzack replies.

"I understand. Well, I'm going to go work with those on Anger Management, so everyone is welcome to watch or they can explore." Lucy says with a grin.

Lucy, Alzack, and Bisca return to the dining room to get the proper pupils.

"Erza! Laxus! Evergreen! Report to the field in 20 minutes. Your training is first. Rogue, Rufus-nii-sama, Hibiki._ Lucy looks at the said men with puppy dog eyes._ Could you do the intelligence training? I don't have enough patience today to deal with idiots today. I won't be able to handle Sting's perverted yet stupid comments. PLEASE?" Lucy says, pouting at her brother.

"Fine." Hibiki and Rufus sigh.

"No." Rogue says. "I deal with Sting every day. I'm using this as a chance to get AWAY from him." He adds.

"And to get closer to me?" Lucy asks with a sly, knowing smirk. Rogue's face flares up to match Erza's scarlet hair, causing Lucy to giggle. Minerva sweatdrops and Sting laughs, not realizing what I had said. Lucy walks out of the room and goes to her original bedroom to get changed. She changes from the formal wear for breakfast to blue shorts that went to her mid-thigh and a black tank top. She equips her steeltoe boots and walks out to the field. About 10 minutes of her standing, Minerva and Erza show up. Lucy taps her foot, waiting for Laxus to appear.

About 15 minutes later, Laxus walks into the field, walking at a slow pace. Lucy growls at him. Laxus responds to that growl with a smirk.

"Erza. Minerva. Sit. You will see what happens when someone messes with me." Lucy snaps, stalking up to Laxus who is currently standing in the middle of the field with a grin on his face, not noticing the sparks that are flying around Lucy. Erza sits while Minerva records what's happening. Lucy lets out a loud roar, making Laxus flinch in surprise.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Lucy shouts, running at Laxus with fire surrounding her fist. Laxus dodges only to have a roundhouse kick meet his face.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Laxus yells, letting the electricity aim for Lucy. Only to be eaten by Lucy herself.

"Yum. Poison Dragon's Crushing Fang!" She screams. "Sky Draon's Wing Attack! Vernier!" She yells after, then going into a flurry of movements, hitting Laxus with an alternation of magic and her fists and kicks.

"Chaos Dragon's Secret Art: Apocolypse Image **(I'm going to be making up some attacks!)**!" She screams suddenly. After a few seconds, Laxus falls to his knees with terror written all over his face. Lucy sneaks up behind him and hits the pressure point on his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Got all that?" Lucy asks suddenly. "I know you recorded it Minerva." She adds. Minerva nods and Erza flinches.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Lucy asks. "I didn't scare you, did I?" She asks, suddenly self consious. Erza laughs.

"Lucy, I am amazed that you held this much power all this time. But why hide it?" She asks.

"Three reasons. Natsu. Gajeel. Wendy. They would ask me where Igneel, Metallicana, and Grandine are located, and I wouldn't be able to stand that." Lucy says with a grin. "They need to be protected." She adds.

"Um, what about the lesson?" Minerva asks suddenly.

"Meditation. That simple. If you are in the middle of a battle, then reroute your anger into your attacks, thus effectively making your attacks stronger." She says, grinning.

"You just wanted an excuse to fight, huh?" Erza asks with a grin. Lucy nods, hauling Laxus over her shoulders.

"Let's get back to the house. I need to treat this dolt's wounds. That's the other part of the punishment. I won't heal you if you go against what I say." Lucy says, running ahead of Minerva and Erza.

"Isn't Laxus heavy?" Minerva asks, curious.

"Not to me. I have the strength of a dragon in this little human body." Lucy chirps.

**~~Timeskip: Dinner: Lucy's POV~~**

"So, Minerva has recorded evidence that you all, especially Fairy Tail members, will want to see. It's of Laxus's punishment. My form of punishment." Lucy says with a grin as Minerva tosses the lacrima up, allowing the hologram to display the ass kicking that I dealt Laxus. I giggle as I watch Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Romeo, Rogue, and all the other members pale.

"So that's where you got those wounds!" Bixlow exclaims.

"Lucy-san is scary." Freed whispers.

"Fairy-san can kick ass!" Sting annoucnes.

"Sis, you were too hard on him." Rufus says, calmly.

"He was 15 minutes late!" Lucy yells at Rufus. "There was no need to be gentle. Plus I was showing them how to reroute their anger!" Lucy adds as an afterthought.

"You didn't have to use me as an example!" Laxus suddenly shouts, only to hide as he notices ice and fire swirling around my fist.

"Do you want a second round?" Lucy asks, deathly calm.

"No!" Laxus squeaks from under the table.

"Fro thinks Fairy-san is cute!" Frosch suddenly announces, sitting on Lucy's head.

"Fairy-san is the strongest! Fairy-san is the best!" Lector annouces, much to Sting's dismay.

"What about me?" Sting whines.

"Sting-kun comes second to Fairy-san!" Lector says, in between eating his fish. Lucy grins at that statement.

**To be continued...**


End file.
